Please me
by Shui-chan
Summary: Hiroki pelea con Nowaki y el destino lo lleva con Usagi nuevamente. ¿Qué hará Hiroki luego de descubrir que sigue enamorado del escritor? ¿Y qué hará este al darse cuenta que Misaki no lo complace pero Hiroki sí?
1. Capítulo I

**¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Junjou, así que no sé cómo saldrá u.ú**

**Mi pareja favorita es la de Hiroki X Usagi, así que de eso se tratará ^^**

**La verdad es que este es sólo el primer capítulo y no sé cómo seguirá u.ú**

**Lo único que sé es que quiero que haya muuucho yaoi 3**

**Así que para el próximo capítulo va a haber mucha acción! Este capítulo me salió inocente u.u me voy a encargar de solucionarlo en el próximo! Ñaña ^ __´^**

**Enjoy!!**

…*…

—"No es mi problema" —gritó mientras caminaba apurado —¡Pero claro que no es mi problema! —furioso, aceleró el paso —ya ninguna de sus actividades me incumbe… me ha dejado fuera de cuanta cosa hace, cuanto lugar frecuenta —fregó sus ojos —parece que fue ayer cuando perdoné que se ausentara un año… ¡Y todas esas cartas! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué creí que eran sinceros aquellos sentimientos? ¿Por qué creí que algo iba a ser distinto? A fin de cuentas sigue siendo tan caprichoso como al principio… —se detuvo abruptamente —por más que no quise, entró a mi vida… y en cuanto aprendí a quererlo, huyó de mi lado… —una lágrima tímida humedeció sus labios.

…*…

—ya te he dicho una y mil veces que estaré bien… hai, hai. Recuerda que he dejado bastante comida congelada. ¡Ya! Claro, cuidaré bien de él. También le mandaré tus saludos. ¡Sólo será un fin de semana, maldición! Gracias… hai, cuídate. —"Este Usagi… en realidad debería ser yo quien esté preocupado… me pregunto si sabrá que debe descongelar la comida antes de prepararla…". Tomó su celular "¿Llamaré para decirle?" Lo guardó rápidamente "¡Claro que no! Él ya es un hombre mayor ¡debe aprender a cuidarse solo!".

…*…

—¿Qué hago? No puedo volver, no después de lo que hizo… — mientras caminaba en la helada noche de Tokyo, frotaba sus manos entumecidas — lo cierto es que no quiero volver a casa… tampoco ir a la casa del profesor — una imagen de Miyagi abrazándolo e insistiendo en dormir con él le hizo correr un escalofrío — ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Además… de seguro está con ese… — otra imagen de Miyagi se cruzó por sus ojos, pero esta vez haciendo de las suyas con el niñato de secundario — ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo puedo darme imágenes tan claras de cosas tan desagradables! — sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos una vez más — quizás… quizás debería volver a casa — apretó los puños con mucha fuerza — ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no le perdonaré! — se metió en un supermercado y corrió por los pasillos — ¡Estúpido Nowaki! ¡Estúpido…! — antes de terminar la palabra chocó contra una persona y cayó al piso — ¡Demonios! — dijo y levantó la vista. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Usami Akihiko frente a él, tendiéndole una mano. "No puede ser… no puede ser…" se repetía a sí mismo Hiroki "En un momento como este… encontrarme a Akihiko…" tragó saliva y aceptó la mano "no puedo mostrarme frágil…".

—Hiroki… — dijo con voz suave pero profunda.

—¿cómo estás, Akihiko? — contestó, nervioso.

—bien, he venido a comprar alguna sopa instantánea ¿y tú?

—yo… etto… — una versión ridiculizada empezó a revolver las sopas — pero ¡claro que yo también he venido a comprar una sopa! Jajaja ^^

—¿seguro? Te ves muy demacrado, Hiroki… — "Sigue llamándome así…" —naa, Hiroki… ¿no vas a contestarme? — "Sigue diciendo mi nombre…" —¡Hiroki! — "Sigue diciéndolo… como si fuera mi dueño…" —¿estás bien, Hiroki! — "Como si supiera que cada vez que lo dice mi corazón late más rápido". Usami palmeó el hombro de Hiroki quien, instintivamente retrocedió.

—¡c-claro que estoy bien! —dijo Hiroki alejándose —nada más necesito aire fresco… —quiso salir pero Usami lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Hiroki! —"¿Por qué él puede llamarte 'Hiroki' 'Hiroki' y yo no!", recordó a Nowaki.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! —Hiroki se soltó a la fuerza y salió corriendo del supermercado, seguido por Usami. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero Usami lo alcanzó, lo jaló de la mano, lanzó a un callejón y acorraló con su brazo.

—¡Kamijou Hiroki! —gritó Usami, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos —¿qué demonios te sucede?

—nada, ya déjame ir —dijo Hiroki, tratando de correr el brazo de Akihiko, pero este se opuso.

—no te irás hasta que me digas qué te sucede —los ojos azules de Akihiko clavados en los suyos hacían que su corazón hirviera, tanto como cuando oía "Hiroki" de sus labios. Deseos incontenibles de llorar en sus brazos lo llamaban a descansar en su pecho días, para olvidar a Nowaki. Pero su orgullo lo detuvo, una vez más. —¿No me oyes? ¡Ya dímelo! —gritó Usami, acercando su rostro para observarlo detenidamente.

—si vuelves a mirarme así… no responderé por mis actos —dijo finalmente Hiroki, entregado.

**Odio que actúes como si nunca te hubiese amado.**

—Hiroki… —Usami sorprendido, bajó la guardia, liberando a Hiroki. —no importa qué haya sucedido. Parece que no tienes donde ir ¿verdad? —Hiroki asintió, tímido —entonces puedes venir a casa.

—¡De ninguna forma! — dijo Hiroki sonrojado.

—no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta —se alejó unos pasos — puedes venir por las bueas… o por las malas.

—um… —Hiroki lo siguió unos pasos. — no quiero ser una molestia, Akihiko…

—jamás serás una molestia para mí — contestó, sonriente Usami. "Deja de sonreírme…" pensó Hiroki, acercándose al auto deportivo de Akihiko.

…*…

El paseo en auto fue breve y callado, ninguno cruzó palabra. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hiroki no iba al apartamento de Usami y casi no lo recordaba. Al entrar muchos recuerdos agrios le helaron el corazón. "Aquella vez…"

***FLASHBACK***

—así podrás sentir que soy tu amado Takahiro… —dije, vendándole los ojos.

Lentamente me penetró, tomándome del cabello… dándome la estúpida ilusión de que me amaba…

—Ta... kahiro…

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Al mirar las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Usami, una mezcla de deseo y profunda tristeza lo invadieron.

—naa, Hiroki —dijo Usami, devolviéndolo a la realidad. —ya es muy tarde ¿qué deseas comer?

—¿mh? No te preocupes, Akihiko, yo prepararé algo… —recordó el conflicto del supermercado —ya que, a fin de cuentas, no hemos comprado nada…

—ee, lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a cocinar o a comer solo. Misaki es el que cocina siempre… —"¿MISAKI!".

**Odio que actúes como si sólo ****hubiésemos sido amigos.**

—¿quién es Misaki? —preguntó Hiroki, tratando de no verse triste.

—¿no lo conoces? Es el hermano de Takahiro. —"¿Otro Takahashi más!". —Él tuvo que irse a Osaka con su esposa.

—¿tú estás cuidando al pequeño hermano o…? —Hiroki se detuvo a sí mismo "¡No puedo mostrarme afectado ni meterme en su vida! Después de todo… hace un año no hablamos de nuestras vidas… No puedo aparecerme un día e interrogarlo…".

—es mi novio —dijo secamente Usami.

**Odio que actúes como si no me hubieses usado.**

—ya veo… —Hiroki fue a la cocina —¿qué deseas comer?

—lo que quieras, Hiroki… por mí es igual.

—dormiré en tu casa, preparar una rica cena es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Akihiko…

—lo único que te pediré a cambio de compartir mi techo, es que me digas qué ha sucedido.

—no sé si sea algo que quieras escuchar… —Hiroki tomó una sartén y algunas verduras.

—Hiroki… —Akihiko se sentó en el sofá —¿tú crees que algo que puedas decirme me molestará? Luego de veinte años… ¿crees que me molestaré contigo porque me cuentes tus problemas?

—lo siento, es sólo que… — "No me gusta hablar de Nowaki contigo…".

—por favor, Hiroki, relájate y cuéntame…

—muy bien… —suspiró, armándose de valor —¿recuerdas a aquel muchacho que cruzaste dos veces y que reaccionó tan mal al vernos hablar?

—um…

—bien… él… pues… —Hiroki comenzó a picar la verdura.

—él es tu pareja.

—así es… —asintió, sonrojado —nos conocimos por casualidad, en un parque… pero él me persiguió diciéndome "me gustas" "Hiro-san me gusta mucho". Se metió en mi casa y pues… luego de algunos días… empezó a gustarme — "¿Por qué con él puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y con Nowaki… simplemente no?" —al cabo de unas semanas resolvimos vivir juntos. Él no había terminado el secundario así que lo ayudé y luego con el examen de ingreso a la facultad. Naa, Akihiko ¿quieres que prepare un poco de sushi? ¿O quizá un poco de salmón salteado con soja y luego unas verduras? Podría preparar arroz también y…

—deja de evitar el tema, Hiroki… cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien.

—lo sé… un día, se fue. Se ausentó durante un año, no me mandó cartas… Pasé un año sólo sabiendo que estaba en Estados Unidos… Cuando llegó me dijo que lo había hecho por mí… dijo tantas tonterías… tantas tonterías que yo creí…

—¿lo perdonaste?

—sí… — Hiroki pareció avergonzarse de su respuesta. —las cosas parecieron mejorar durante un tiempo, pero al cabo de un mes o dos, se ausentó nuevamente… Cuando él regresó de Estados Unidos me prometió que jamás volvería a ausentarse sin decírmelo… y, Akihiko… cuando prometes algo ¿no es para siempre?

—sí, Hiroki… una promesa es para siempre…

—¡a él la promesa le valió dos meses! Cuando regresó, al cabo de algunas semanas… ¡no dijo nada! ¡no se disculpó! No pude soportarlo y me fui de casa…

—ya veo… ¿y cómo te sientes con respecto a él?

—¿mh?

—es difícil amar a alguien que te hace tanto mal… ¿tú sigues enamorado, Hiroki? —preguntó Usami, mirándolo fijo.

—no… no lo sé… —la comida estaba casi lista, así que Hiroki empezó a llevar las cosas a la mesa. — lamento haber terminado en tu casa, Akihiko…

—siempre que quieras eres bienvenido.

—gracias… —Hiroki, muy sonrojado se sentó a la mesa. Usami se llevó un bocado de sushi a la boca.

—mh… había olvidado el sabor de tu comida, Hiroki… — "Y yo había olvidado el hermoso color de tus labios…" pensó Hiroki, pero de pronto se puso muy nervioso "No, no puedo permitirme más confusión en este momento… Ya superé lo que pasó con Akihiko, no puedo seguir pensando en él…". — ¿por qué no comes? Está delicioso.

—um… —Hiroki comió un par de bocados —así que… estás viviendo con el hermano menor de Takahiro… — de pronto Hiroki comenzó a hacer cuentas "Hermano menor… si hace cuatro años tenía dieciséis… ahora debe tener… KYAAA" Hiroki se levantó de golpe — ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! ¡El niño tiene dieciocho años!

—um… —contestó Usami, con toda tranquilidad.

—ya veo que no has cambiado nada, Akihiko… —dijo Hiroki, tranquilizándose.

…*…

Luego de una cena agradable y tranquila, Akihiko se sentó en el sofá a fumar mientras Hiroki llevaba unas tazas de te de sakura. Hiroki se sentó frente a Akihiko.

—aún no me creo que tenga dieciocho años… —suspiró Hiroki.

—no veo qué tenga de malo.

—¡pues! ¡que te hace un pervertido! —gritó Hiroki, parándose.

—si él ya es mayorcito…

—sí, pero… —volvió a sentarse. —Nowaki es cuatro años menor que yo y me parece mucha diferencia…

—yo me llevo de lo más bien con Misaki —Hiroki se entristeció —aunque… también tiene sus contras.

—¿contras? —Hiroki pareció contentarse.

—sí… como es un niño aún no comprende ni acepta muchas cosas.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—tú entiendes…

—no, no entiendo, Akihiko…

—oh ¿dónde está el cenicero? —dijo buscando al pequeño panda.

—¿quién es el que evade ahora!

—bien, bien —dijo sentándose nuevamente —yo nunca he tenido ningún problema en admitir que me gusta un hombre, sin embargo aún luego de un año de convivir él no lo acepta. —"así como yo no lo aceptaba a Nowaki…" —jamás me ha besado y ni hablar de comenzar el sexo… —"tal como yo evitaba a Nowaki" —supongo que si estuviese con un hombre de mi edad esas cosas no pasarían… a veces el sexo se hace muy tedioso, él sólo chilla o se entrega… —"Tal vez por eso Nowaki estaba cansado de mí…"

—no creo que tenga que ver con la edad —dijo Hiroki.

—¿mh?

—con Nowaki pasaba exactamente lo mismo… yo… yo… —apretó los puños —yo jamás pude aceptar la relación que teníamos, ni besarlo… sólo me quejaba y lo evitaba tanto como podía… —Usami pareció sorprenderse.

—y sin embargo las veces que lo hicimos te mostraste muy activo -……- —se quedaron en silencio varios segundos. —igual no es que tenga importancia ahora. Ya es hora de dormir ¿no lo crees?

—mh… —ambos se levantaron. —no te preocupes por nada, dormiré aquí en el sofá.

—¡nada de eso! Dormirás en una cama, puedes usar la mía —Hiroki, shockeado, lo miró. —yo dormiré en la cama de Misaki. —algo desilusionado fue a la habitación de Usami. Los cientos de juguetes lo sorprendieron una vez más. "Todos los juguetes que no tuvo de niño…" pensó, tirándose en la cama. —ponte cómodo, yo dormiré en la otra habitación. Seguramente me despierte tarde mañana… tu no trabajas ¿cierto?

—no, mañana no…

—bien, entonces cuando te levantes siéntete libre de comer y hacer lo que te plazca.

—gracias, Akihiko… —sonrió Hiroki.

—no tienes nada qué agradecer… —sonrió Usami —hasta mañana, Hiroki, que descanses…

—igualmente, Akihiko…

Hiroki se acomodó en la cama. Quedando en ropa interior se revolcó un poco la cama, sintiendo el olor de Usami por todos lados "¿qué hago…! Otra vez siento esto cuando hablo con él… cuando siento su olor…". Se acomodó bajo las mantas "hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas, mañana podré pensar mejor…".

…*…

Un sonido extraño zumbaba en su oído y tenía mucho frío. Él recordaba haberse metido bajo las mantas pero estaba completamente destapado. Giró para buscarlas y… ahí estaba Usami, dormido a su lado "¿QUÉ RAYOS!" Hiroki casi saltó en la cama "¿qué hace aquí!". Un flash de ellos durmiendo juntos de niños lo puso rojo "No ha cambiado nada…", su boca entreabierta lo llamaba "pero yo sí he cambiado, Akihiko…". Hiroki se volteó, se tapó nuevamente y abrazó a Usami. "Ya no tengo miedo de admitir que… me gustas".

…*…

**Bien, aquí culmina el comienzo de un fic nuevo… tan nuevo que no sé cómo seguirá T__T**

**Se aceptan ideas u.u**

**Gracias por leerme! Cualquier crítica es muy bienvenida!**

**Ja ne ~**


	2. Capítulo II

**Ni lerda ni perezosa traigo el segundo cap, que es notoriamente más yaoi que el anterior o.o**

**Los fics inocentes y yo no congeniamos u.u**

**Ojalá les guste! ^^**

…*…

El amanecer llegó mucho antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta.

Hiroki lentamente abrió los ojos. Algunos flashes de fantasías sexuales con Akihiko aún rebotaban en su cabeza "¿Qué demonios estuve soñando…?", miró a Akihiko que seguía profundamente dormido y fue entonces cuando notó que tenía un gran problema. Se había despertado caliente. "¿Y ahora cómo haré para salirme sin que Akihiko se de cuenta! Para mal de males estoy en ropa interior y no puedo disimularlo ni un poco…". Sigilosamente comenzó a destaparse y a alejarse de Usami.

—¿mh? ¿a dónde vas, Hiroki? —preguntó Usami mirando a su amigo salirse de la cama. — aún es temprano…

—ee… etto… pues… —Hiroki sin saber qué hacer volvió a acostarse al lado de Akihiko, esperando que este no hubiese notado su erección.

—he dormido de maravilla ¿y tú?

—pues… —Hiroki seguía inmóvil, temía que si Usami se acomodaba notaría que estaba caliente.

—¿qué te sucede?

—n-no… nada.

—estás raro, Hiroki… mejor volvamos a dormir ¿no te parece?

—¡sí! ¡qué buena idea! —"Si se duerme no habrá problemas… y entonces podré pensar en cosas desagradables hasta que se baje…". En pocos segundos Usami estaba profundamente dormido otra vez. Usami se había acomodado y estaba de espaldas a Hiroki, quien no podía evitar oler el cabello del escritor. "De esta forma jamás se bajará…" pensaba Hiroki, mientras su erección se hacía más pronunciada. De pronto, notó que estaba rozando la ropa interior de Usami "Parece a propósito… nunca se bajará si sigo rozándolo". Cuando Hiroki había dispuesto darse vuelta, Usami volteó primero y lo abrazó, dejando sus bocas a escasos centímetros… y lo que fue peor, Hiroki notó que Usami también estaba caliente "Al menos no soy el único…". Completamente avergonzado, decidió que lo mejor era tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Hiroki podía sentir la respiración de Usami en sus labios, sus manos en su torso, y su erección en la propia. Al borde de la locura, Hiroki tomó una decisión arriesgada. "Está dormido… y él duerme muy profundo… no notará si…", temblando acercó su mano a la ropa interior de Usami y la tocó suavemente, notando que estaba a penas humedecida. "Dios… no puedo aguantar más…". Hiroki tragó saliva e inspiró, introdujo la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y comenzó a tocar su ya dolorosa erección. Lo hacía muy lentamente para no despertar a Akihiko, pero no tardó en desear hacerle el mismo favor al escritor. Habiendo calmado un poco sus propias ganas, empezó a tocar a Akihiko, primero sólo con un dedo. Las caricias no tardaron en tornarse más agresivas, y por más que quería sacarle la ropa, temía que se despertara. Antes de arriesgarse a que lo atrapara en semejante situación, Hiroki se aseguró que el escritor estuviese bien dormido. Lo llamó, empujó, pellizcó pero Usami jamás hizo mueca alguna. Ya un poco menos miedoso bajó la ropa interior de Akihiko, dejando al descubierto su miembro. Estaba muy grande y muy húmedo. Comenzó a tocarlo con una mano y tocarse con la otra. Cegado de placer olvidó todo pudor y, de a poco, se metió en las mantas hasta dejar su boca a la altura del miembro de Akihiko. Lamió la punta y luego, como si fuera la última vez comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca rápida y bruscamente. Mientras se tocaba, lamía incontrolablemente desde la punta hasta la base, refregándolo por su rostro y por sus labios. Fue entonces que oyó a Akihiko gemir. Un pánico terrible lo inundó, pero lo cierto es que estaba acabando… al igual que el escritor. Usami terminó dentro de la boca de Hiroki, y este en su propia mano. Hiroki permaneció inmóvil varios segundos, rogando que su amigo jamás hubiese despertado, tragó con algo de asco y, aterrorizado, salió de las mantas para hallar a Usami completamente dormido. Suspiró realmente tranquilo pero recordó que aún tenía su mano mojada. Si la limpiaba en la cama o en las mantas, cuando se secara Usami lo notaría. Así que, cerró los ojos y lamió sus dedos. Luego de algunas náuseas volvió a calmarse. Acomodó la ropa de Usami, se amoldó nuevamente entre los brazos de su amigo y no tardó en dormirse.

…*…

—naa, Hiroki… —Hiroki abrió los ojos —ya son como las doce del mediodía…

—¿en serio…? —"¡¡¡RAYOS, RAYOS, RAYOS!!! ¿QUÉ HE HECHO!" Hiroki de prontó recordó lo que había pasado horas atrás "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿habrá sido cierto o lo habré soñado…?".

—sí, debemos levantarnos. Iré a la cocina. —Usami se levantó y salió de la habitación. "¿Y si fue un sueño? Entonces no habrá problema… ¿pero si fue cierto? ¿cómo pude hacer semejante estupidez! ¿y si sólo estaba haciéndose el dormido!" siguió a Usami hasta la cocina "no puedo preguntarle… pero me muero por saber… quizás hasta le ha gustado y yo no lo sé…" Hiroki negó "¡Demonios! ¿cómo haré para mirarlo a los ojos! Si lo he soñado quiere decir que lo deseo… si lo he hecho quiere decir que lo deseo… si lo he hecho y él estaba despierto… quiere decir que lo deseo… y él lo sabe…". De pronto Hiroki se dio cuenta que estaba frente a frente con Akihiko Usami quien estaba mirándole descaradamente la entrepierna. "¿qué rayos me mira! Será que sí estaba despierto…". Fue en ese momento que Hiroki notó que tenía una erección bastante pronunciada. Y al ver a Usami, notó que él también la tenía.

—si tú haces que no has visto nada, yo haré lo mismo -….- —dijo Usami.

—muy bien -…..- —"Al fin y al cabo he tenido tantos problemas para que me vea así de todas formas…".

…*…

Luego de algún rato se dispusieron a desayunar. "Hoy le tocaría cocinar a Nowaki…" pensó Hiroki, visiblemente triste.

—¿qué piensas hacer con tu pareja? —preguntó descuidadamente Usami.

—¿eh? pues… no lo sé…

—debes decidirte e ir a buscar tu ropa, tus libros.

—¡ni que fuera tan sencillo, Akihiko!

—no digo que lo sea, pero en algún momento debes enfrentar lo que ha sucedido y tomar la determinación —el escritor miró fijo a los ojos de su amigo —si lo amas suficiente para tolerar sus faltas… o si te ha herido suficiente para que sea más el dolor que tu amor. —"¿cómo haré para decidir si ahora en lo único que pienso es en cuánto tiempo pasé a tu lado amándote…?".

—me será muy difícil hacer eso…

—¿por qué lo dices? Ya debes haberlo pensado muchas veces, nada más debes decidir qué te lastimará menos. —"¿y cómo se supone que pueda pensar claramente si eres tú lo único que deseo en este momento?" —cuando supe que Takahiro iba a casarse, decidí que era demasiado importante su amistad para mí como para perderla… aún cuando me hizo tanto mal.

**Y era muy poco lo que yo te importaba. Por eso me usaste.**

—no quiero seguir hablando del tema, Akihiko…

—seguramente en el fondo sí necesites hablar… todos necesitamos hablar con alguien en algún momento… cuando el dolor nos desborda.

—en verdad, Akihiko… No sé qué haré, y aprecio mucho que me hayas permitido quedarme en tu apartamento, pero ya no quiero hablar…

—Hiroki… sabes que te conozco y puedo ayudarte… sólo pregúntate ¿cuánto lo amas?

**¿Estás buscando que te diga que te amo a ti? **

—¡No lo amo! Si comparo cualquier sentimiento de amor, de felicidad, de tristeza o placer a lo que tú me has hecho sentir… pienso que jamás podré amar a otra persona… —Akihiko miraba sorprendido a Hiroki, quien contenía tanto como podía sus lágrimas —desde que entendí que jamás me amarías y decidí olvidarte… nunca he logrado ser yo mismo con nadie…

—Hiroki, yo… —Hiroki se paró y tomó su abrigo.

—lamento mucho todo, Akihiko… —abrió la puerta —iré a caminar un rato. —sin poder decir palabra alguna, el escritor se quedó mirando como cerraba la puerta su amigo.

…*…

"¿Qué diablos hago! ¿que no amo a Nowaki! ¡Casi me declaro frente a Akihiko! ¿qué es lo que siento!". Hiroki corrió escaleras abajo, ya dejando caer las lágrimas por su rostro. "¿Estuve más de un año engañándome… engañando a Nowaki? ¿Jamás lo quise? No, debo racionalizarlo… Es sólo que la casualidad me llevó con Usami, estoy reemplazando a Nowaki por él" Salió del apartamento y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil "¿Por qué es que temo tanto admitir mis sentimientos por Usami…? Ya quisiera amar a Nowaki pero no es así… y si no es así ¿por qué estoy tan triste?".

…*…

"Han sido veinte años desde que nos conocimos. En el momento que llegó, nadie hubiese sido mejor. Él fue lo que yo necesitaba para no sentirme solo… ya que… él sabía no ser una compañía… él supo simplemente, compartir mi soledad.

*******FLASHBACK***

Usami se acerca y besa a Hiroki en los labios.

—¿pero qué haces!

—no ibas a escuchar nada de lo que dijera, así que te he puesto un hechizo…

***FIN FLASHBACK***

"Hiroki siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité… quizá… estuvo más de lo que debería… Dejé que me hiciera el amor, pretendiendo ser Takahiro…" Usami prendió un cigarro "¿Qué debería decirle? No hay nada que arregle lo que rompí… nada que sane cicatrices… no puedo curar el pasado…" se sentó en el sillón "pero quizás… pueda hacer algo para que deje de sufrir…".

…*…

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Hiroki volvió. "Es muy tarde, la noche está helada y no tengo dónde ir…" pensó, tocando el portero "no… más bien, no hay otro lugar donde quiera ir". La puerta abrió "¿qué le diré? Podría pretender que no ha pasado nada…". Subió las escaleras pero no se atrevió a abrir la puerta "Ya no puedo mentirle… mentirme… Por más que sienta que estoy precipitándome… quiero ser feliz, quiero ser egoísta…". Abrió la puerta y una profunda oscuridad lo invadió. De pronto, Usami lo tomó del brazo y arrojó contra su pecho, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

—quiero que seas feliz… —le dijo al oído.

—Akihiko… —Hiroki se dejó caer sobre su hombro.

…*…

**Pues, yo creo que va quedando bonito ^w^**

**Me salió la tristeza u.u pero al menos tuvo más yaoi w**

**Lo corté aquí porque me pareció un buen final, el próximo capítulo será más largo =)**

**Gracias por leerme!**


	3. Capítulo III

**Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste ^^**

**Este ha quedado más largo que el anterior.**

**Algo que no he aclarado anteriormente (ya que me pareció que se entendía bien) es que lo que aparece en negrita es como esos mensajes en una pantalla en negro que aparecen en la serie ¿recuerdan? No me estoy haciendo entender u.u en fin, seguro ya habían entendido, de todas formas **

…*…

"Eres todo lo que siempre he querido… sentir tu calor en mi cuerpo… oír tu suave voz en mis oídos… sentir tus manos sosteniéndome… con tanta fuerza que ya no necesito mantenerme en pie. Saber que soy importante… saber que estas palabras son para mí… que has pensado en mí… que me quieres…". Hiroki sostuvo el abrazo tanto como pudo y al alejarse no pudo mirar a los ojos a Usami. Una vergüenza infantil lo alejaba del escritor, la vergüenza de ser atrapado en un momento tan débil. Instintivamente se alejó unos pasos, pero Usami se acercó y lo tomó delicadamente por el rostro.

—nunca más… —dijo acercándose más —volveré a hacerte sufrir…

**¿Admites haberme lastimado?**

—nunca más… volveré a dejar a algo me aleje de ti…

**¿Admites haberme usado y dejado?**

—nunca más… volveré a negarme lo que hemos vivido juntos…

**¿Admites… quererme?**

—hay algo que siempre he querido que leas, Akihiko —dijo, pero se detuvo rápidamente —he olvidado… que todas mis cosas están donde Nowaki.

—ese es otro punto, Hiroki… —el escritor encendió las luces y fue hacia la cocina —mañana iré por tus cosas.

—¿tú!

—no quiero que debas enfrentar una situación para la cual no estás listo.

—¡Akihiko! No debes cuidarme como si fuera un niño…

—te dije que no quiero que sufras… y si ese idiota te ha hecho sufrir, no quiero que lo veas. —"¿por qué le permito que se adueñe así de mí…? Después de todo, él está con alguien".

—no sé si sea buena idea, Nowaki se enojará… —"No puedo hablar de Misaki ¿qué sucedería si él no estuviese pensando en mantener una relación conmigo? ¿será que estoy malinterpretando sus palabras? No puedo decirle nada…".

—¿y a quién demonios le interesa? Son tus cosas y él te ha herido, no hay motivos para que se enoje… y si lo hace no estarás allí para verlo.

—no lo sé… —Usami se acercó peligrosamente a Hiroki, lo levantó en sus brazos y llevó al sillón. —¿pero qué haces…!

—cuidarte —dijo, recostándolo —tú descansa, ponte cómodo que yo haré la cena y mañana por la mañana iré en busca de tus cosas.

…*…

Al sentarse a la mesa Hiroki contempló dubitativo la comida: no se veía ni muy sana ni muy apetitosa.

—lo siento, Hiroki… creo que no estará muy sabroso.

—no importa, lo que tú hayas cocinado sabrá bien para mí… —dijo, llevándose un poco de un revuelto a la boca "en verdad… está horripilante".

—no lo ocultes, está asqueroso ¿quieres encargar comida?

—¡ya olvídalo, Akihiko! Además, no es cuestión de gastar dinero en comida encargada porque sí…

—el dinero no es problema ¿qué quieres comer?

—la comida que has preparado especialmente para mí…

—bien… pero mañana me dejarás invitarte a cenar a algún lugar ¿verdad?

—¿tengo opción? —sonrió.

—claro que no… —le devolvió la sonrisa.

…*…

"Otra vez dice que dormirá en la cama de Misaki… pero sé que a media noche despertaré con él a mi lado…" Salió del baño y fue a su habitación "Siempre causándome problemas… ¿qué haré? A fin de cuentas no sé si lo que pasó fue o no un sueño… pero eso no es lo peor… Lo peor es que no sé cómo preguntarle qué piensa hacer con Misaki. No sé si es que ha tenido una pelea con él, si es que está de viaje por estudios… Debería preguntarle pero quizá eso haga que piense que quiero quedarme a vivir con él… ¡Es cierto! Aún no he pensado qué haré cuando deba irme de casa de Akihiko…" un trago espeso recorrió su garganta y una gran angustia lo invadió "¿irme de la casa de Akihiko…? Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo…".

—que descanses, Hiroki… —dijo Usami, pasando por su lado.

—Akihiko… —Hiroki corrió a los brazos del escritor.

—¿qué sucede…? —preguntó, abrazándolo.

—duerme conmigo… —dijo, sin pensar y hundiendo más el rostro en el pecho de Akihiko.

—¿por qué me lo pides?

—a media noche te mudarás a mi cama ¿qué caso tiene que te acuestes en otra? —se separó y lo miró, estaba muy sonrojado.

—si es lo que tú quieres…

—¡no es que yo lo quiera! Es que… a fin de cuentas terminarás acostándote conmigo…

—sh —dijo Usami, poniéndole un dedo en los labios —iré a apagar las luces y me acostaré, adelántate.

—mh… —Hiroki asintió y rojo, fue hasta la habitación.

"No dudo que sepa que siento algo por él… tal vez no debería haberle dicho que se acueste conmigo… ¡pero si es él quien se muda a media noche! No tiene nada de malo que yo le haya dicho eso…" Antes de que pudiera encontrar una excusa que lo satisfaga llegó el escritor.

—¿aún no te has acostado? Vamos, mañana debo levantarme temprano.

—¿para qué? —preguntó Hiroki recostándose.

—para ir en busca de tus cosas.

—no quiero que vayas solo… —Hiroki se tapó hasta la nariz.

—¿y por qué no?

—pues… si haces eso y te encuentras a Nowaki pensará que estamos… saliendo.

—¿y qué tiene eso de malo? ¿o es que tú esperas algún día recuperar la relación que tenían?

—no, no es eso… es sólo que no quiero que tenga una idea equivocada de las cosas…

—si te quedas más tranquilo ven conmigo.

—¡eso no cambiará nada! Da igual si nos ve juntos o a ti solo…

—¿entonces qué quieres hacer?

—no lo sé…

—tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, sino, iré por tus cosas. —Usami se acostó a su lado y el corazón de Hiroki empezó a latir muy fuerte.

—bien, iré contigo…

—puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo gustes, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—gracias…

—ahora duerme… que descanses.

—gracias, igual tú. —Hiroki se dio vuelta y en cuanto terminó de hacerlo sintió cómo Akihiko lo abrazaba y apoyaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo en el de él.

—Akihiko… —no recibió respuestas, el escritor ya estaba dormido. "Como siempre… él dormirá perfectamente mientras que yo no pegaré un ojo…".

…*…

Unas manos cálidas acariciaban sus cabellos y una respiración tenue bañaba su cuello. No se atrevió a voltear, eran demasiado placenteras las caricias. Unos labios húmedos besaron suavemente sus hombros y otra mano encontró lugar en su torso. Con las yemas de los dedos viajó hasta el pecho y de allí hasta tomar su mentón, estirando el cuello para poder continuar allí los besos; estos no tardaron en llegar a su oreja y mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo, tomó más fuertemente sus cabellos y con la otra mano bajó hasta el abdomen. Aún con los ojos cerrados el éxtasis lo entregaba totalmente. Las caricias cesaron, sintió como se sentaba en la cama y continuaba las caricias pero ahora por las mejillas, pronto halló sus labios. Sus párpados ocultaban pupilas inquietas, pugnando por hacer eterno ese momento. En algún momento entre tanto placer sus labios sintieron otros, ávidos. Un beso ardiente pero tierno quedó impregnado como fuego. Segundos luego lo sintió recostándose a su lado nuevamente. Las manos que jugaran en su cabello y torso minutos antes regresaron al abrazo que lo había contenido toda la noche… un abrazo del que ya no quería escapar jamás.

…*…

Un sonido estridente lo despertó. Se estiró y apagó el despertador y allí vio a su amigo: totalmente dormido.

—mh, Akihiko… —dejó escapar entre sueños.

—aquí estoy… —contestó, acercando su rostro.

—no, más cerca… —continuaba hablando entre sueños Hiroki.

—dime… —dijo, casi rozando ambas bocas.

—hazme el amor… —los ojos de Usami se desorbitaron "¿Qué estará soñando…?"

—¿estás seguro que es eso lo que quieres?

—sí, hazme el amor, Akihiko… por favor… hazme el amor una y otra vez… hazme el amor hasta que mi cuerpo no aguante…

—¿ahora?

—no… siempre.

—ya, despierta, Hiroki… —Usami lo empujó un poco.

—¡hazme el amor, Akihiko!

—¡Hiroki!

—mh, Akihiko… —Hiroki empezó a gemir. "¿Es que está soñando que estoy haciéndole el amor…?"

—¡Ya despierta! —Usami lo sacudió.

—sí… Akihiko… házmelo más fuerte… —Usami se sentó sobre Hiroki.

—no puedo oírte gritar mi nombre… si no estoy dentro tuyo…

—Akihiko… más adentro, por favor… —Usami se hallaba extasiado ante el show de su amigo "¿es que tanto me deseas, Hiroki?" Tomó firmemente la gran erección de su amigo.

—Akihiko… dámela… la quiero…

—¿qué quieres…?

—dámela… en la boca… —"¿Qué la saque para que la chupes! ¿Qué estás soñando, Hiroki…?" Metió la mano debajo de la ropa interior y comenzó a tocarlo más bruscamente. —métemela otra vez… toda, por favor, házmelo muy fuerte… —Usami, completamente desquiciado besaba el cuello de Hiroki. —¡Akihiko…! —el escritor de pronto notó que Hiroki había terminado en su ropa interior. Temiendo que se despierte y piense mal de la situación, Usami se paró y fue a la cocina.

"Pero qué mal he dormido…" pensó al despertarse "¿Pero qué rayos! Me he despertado mojado… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿y ahora qué haré!" Hiroki muerto de vergüenza se paró y se sacó la ropa interior "debo ir corriendo al baño y fingir que me estoy bañando. Pero… ¿qué haré? No puedo utilizar esto otra vez… ¡Ya lo sé! Le diré a Akihiko que me metí en la bañera olvidando quitarme la ropa…" Sigilosamente, Hiroki salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta, aliviado y se metió en la bañera, junto con su ropa. A los pocos minutos llamó a Usami.

—¡Akihiko! —Usami fue hasta el baño.

—¿qué sucede?

—¿podrías prestarme ropa interior? Me he metido en la bañera con ella por accidente.

—claro —contestó divertido el escritor. A los pocos minutos regresó —aquí tienes —dijo entrando y colgándola. De pronto abrió las cortinas de la bañera, para encontrar a Hiroki completamente desnudo y lleno de espuma. Luego de examinarlo algunos segundos, sonrió —pero la próxima vez no me mientas.

—¿a qué… te refieres…? —preguntó aterrorizado Hiroki.

—sé el verdadero motivo por el que quieres otra ropa.

—¿pero qué dices…!

—te has despertado mojado… —Hiroki sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a los ojos del escritor estaba estupefacto, aterrorizado, avergonzado. —igual no te preocupes, eso no es lo peor —Hiroki, inmóvil, rezó internamente —has estado gritado mi nombre. —la respuesta de Hiroki fue un rojo ardiente en sus mejillas —me has pedido que te haga el amor —el rojo tomó todo su rostro —me has pedido que te lo haga fuerte, que la saque para que puedas chuparla —el rojo se transformó en un color amarillento —y luego de gritar y gemir alocadamente, pues, acabaste en tu ropa interior. —Hiroki parecía enfermo —pero no debes preocuparte… ha sido muy divertido, en verdad. —esta vez sin esperar respuesta del descompuesto Hiroki se fue del baño.

"Creo que he sido un poco cruel con el pobre Hiroki…" pensó Usami, yendo a la cocina a tomar un té.

…*…

Una vez que salió del baño Hiroki bajó hasta la cocina, se sentó en el sofá y miró fijamente a Usami.

—no pareces avergonzado. —comentó Akihiko.

—no lo estoy.

—¿no? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—claro que no ¿por qué habría de estarlo? —contestó, tratando de mantenerse serio, sin demostrar sus nervios.

—¿porque sueñas conmigo, haciéndote el amor? —Hiroki se separó frente al escritor.

—si te molesta que sueñe eso entonces deberás solucionarlo. —se sentó sobre Usami. —¿no crees? —se acercó a sus labios pero alguien abriendo la puerta los interrumpió.

—¡¡¡USAGI-SAN!!! —Aikawa entró enfurecida —¿¿¿DÓNDE RAYOS HAS ESTADO!!! ¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS EL TELÉFONO!!! —Hiroki, petrificado miró a Aikawa, quien devolvió la mirada de confusión —¿ah? Pero… ¿y Misaki-kun?

—Misaki está en la casa de su hermano —contestó Usami, impidiéndole a Hiroki bajarse de sus piernas.

—¿y quién es él…? —Aikawa se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

—Kamijou Hiroki.

—¡Aw! ¡Pero si es muy adorable! ¿A que quedaría muy bien como un triángulo amoroso en tu historia! —Aikawa pronto ideó una nueva historia para BL.

—Akihiko… —dijo, moribundo, Hiroki —déjame salir de esta situación tan embarazosa…

—nada de eso, tú estabas por decirme algo, que Aikawa no te lo impida.

—¿decírtelo frente a ella!

—¡pero claro! Me encanta presenciar esta clase de momentos en la vida de Usagi-san.

—¿lo ves? Anda, dime.

—Akihiko… —"Estaba a punto de decirle que me haga el amor… no puedo decir esa clase de cosas frente a una tercera persona…" —no puedo…

—¿por favor…? —"Si quiero que Akihiko me elija a mí y no a ese tal Misaki debo hacer cosas que él jamás hizo ni haría… Tal vez si cumplo este deseo, esté más cerca…"

—es sólo que… Akihiko… —comenzó Hiroki acercándose más a Usami, apoyándose más en él —estoy harto de soñar contigo… es por eso que quiero… que me hagas el amor. —Aikawa, envuelta en corazones no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado.

—¡¡¡PERO QUÉ HERMOSOS!!!

—¿es… verdad lo que me dices, Hiroki? —entonces Hiroki entendió la gravedad de lo que había dicho "¿Es que lo dije hará que Akihiko piense que quiero ser su pareja…? ¿yo quiero ser su pareja…?".

—¿y qué pasaría si lo fuera…? —los ojos de Hiroki se volvieron tristes.

—cambiaría todo.

—¿para bien?

—ahora no pienses demasiado, debemos ir por tus cosas. —Usami indicó a Hiroki que se pare, al verlo Aikawa enloqueció.

—¡Pero si está aún más bonito que Misaki! ¿de dónde lo has sacado, Usagi-san?

—es un amigo de la infancia —contestó, aburrido. —iré por un abrigo, te traeré el tuyo Hiroki.

—¡es una excelente historia, Usagi-san! A los problemas que había en la pareja principal podemos agregarle que aparece un amigo de la infancia con el que había tenido una aventura trágica y turbulenta pero que ahora dice estar enamorado y quiere ganar su corazón a toda costa —Hiroki quedó helado "Pero si eso es lo que ha pasado en verdad… Yo estoy tratando de robárselo a Misaki…".

—Aikawa, este no es un buen momento.

—¿pero qué dices! ¡Tienes que terminar un trabajo en tres días y seguramente ni has empezado! La nueva temporada de BL debe comenzar la semana entrante y necesito tus trabajos para el martes…

—estarán para el martes, nosotros debemos irnos. —mientras Aikawa gritaba Usami arrastró a Hiroki hasta afuera del apartamento.

—¿está bien que la dejes sola?

—tiene llaves, si quiere irse…

—no me refiero a eso… si debes trabajar, hazlo, yo iré por mis cosas.

—ni hablar, iré contigo. —Usami "subió" a Hiroki al auto y arrancó.

…*…

**Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo por leerme y espero que me dejen sus críticas, comentarios e ideas!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Hola a todos! **

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en traer el cuarto capítulo, estuve muy ocupada u.u**

**Aquí he trabajado un poco más sobre la relación entre Hiroki y Nowaki, que había terminado muy abruptamente y sin explicaciones. **

**Me tomaré la libertad de expresar mi propia opinión sobre esta pareja, ya que he recibido comentarios que lo ameritan. **

**No es secreto que Nowaki se "metió" por la fuerza en la vida de un Hiroki que estaba profundamente enamorado de Akihiko. También debería tomarse en cuenta el hecho de que Usami y Hiroki compartieron toda su infancia y durante todo ese tiempo, Hiroki estuvo enamorado de Usami. Incluso durante la propia relación egoist, podemos ver momentos donde Hiroki se muestra afectado en demasía por la presencia de Akihiko. Otro punto clave es el hecho de que si bien siempre ha sido tímido y reservado, con Akihiko se lo ve más suelto (tomando como ejemplo que él mismo es quien propone el sexo, tomando la parte "activa", siendo el seme y llevando a su compañero a la ilusión de que era Takahiro -cosa que jamás pasa durante la relación egoist-) y con Nowaki se *resiste* al acto sexual. Si bien esta es una actitud propia de los ukes, el "rechazo" que Hiroki presenta ante Nowaki NO tiene ninguna relación al rol que juega al lado de Akihiko.**

**Con respecto al sexo violento. Obviamente que lo he hecho porque así lo deseé, pero más allá de eso el sexo que se presenta en junjou es sin dudas de este estilo -aunque jamás sea explicitado- y a Hiroki (volviendo al tema anterior) se lo muestra manteniendo una relación bastante sadomasoquista con Akihiko. A eso sumémosle las fantasías frustradas del escritor de mangas yaoi. Sin dudarlo podemos obtener un sexo agresivo entre ellos.**

**Como siempre digo, sus críticas son bienvenidas. De hecho, el hilo que sigue este capítulo es GRACIAS a las críticas, ya que era muy cierto que no podía no dar explicaciones de qué había ocurrido entre Hiroki y Nowaki.**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el fic! ^^**

...*...

"Si lo miro demasiado pensará que quiero ser su pareja... pero si no lo miro en lo absoluto creerá que no me importa..." Mientras el profesor de literatura buscaba nuevas excusas para sus acciones, se acercaban más y más al apartamento del que había sido su koibito.

—¿no irás a montarte una escena, verdad? —preguntó descuidado el escritor.

—¿una escena!

—¿a que sí?

—no haré ni diré nada... además Nowaki ni siquiera estará en casa... —Hiroki se mostró triste "Todo ha sucedido tan de golpe ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Aún siento esto en mi estómago cuando pienso en Nowaki... pero las cosas con Akihiko, son distintas...".

—es aquí ¿verdad? —señaló Usami.

—así es —Hiroki bajó del auto y tomó sus llaves —si quieres quédate en el auto.

—ni hablar, he venido a acompañarte y a golpear al sujeto si es necesario.

—estás exagerando —rió nervioso Hiroki —Nowaki no hará nada malo... —"eso espero...".

Una vez frente al apartamento respiró. Temiendo encontrarlo. Temiendo que no estuviera. Temiendo afrontar que lo ama o que lo ha olvidado. Con mucha delicadeza abrió, para encontrar la imagen tan esperada: no había nadie.

—genial —soltó Usami —¿te ayudo a empacar?

—no, lo haré yo. —Fue a la habitación; la ropa de Nowaki estaba toda desparramada sobre la cama. Había incluso trastos sucios. Tomó las cajas que aún estaban por allí desde la última mudanza y comenzó a colocar sus libros en ellas. Casi todos los libros y cosas de la casa le pertenecían a él, pero por el momento sólo se llevaría lo que entrara en el auto de Usami. "Creo que podré llevarme todo... salvo la pequeña mesa..." suspiró "en fin, no era tan importante, no quiero volver a ver a Nowaki...". Mientras tomaba sus libros, casi guarda uno de medicina por error, lo miró y acarició "¿Dónde estás...? ¿es que tan poco te ha costado encontrar quien me reemplace...?" Cayó una lágrima "¿y qué podrías tú decir de mí? Si no he tardado dos días en sentir que jamás te he amado... ¿tengo derecho a reclamarte algo...?".

—¿quién eres! —se escuchó la voz de Nowaki, increpando al escritor que se hallaba apoyado en el borde de la puerta.

—él está conmigo, Nowaki —contestó Hiroki, apareciendo en la sala.

—¡HIRO-SAN! —Nowaki corrió hasta Hiroki y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas —¿dónde has estado! ¿por qué te fuiste! ¿por qué no me dijiste dónde estabas! ¿por qué no llamaste!

—calla —dijo Hiroki, soltándose —no responderé ninguna de tus preguntas.

—Hiro-san... ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

—¿algo malo? —casi rió —¿algo malo! —carraspeó, tratando de conservar la calma —he venido por mis cosas. Eso es todo —volvió a la habitación, seguido por Nowaki —en cuanto termine de empacar me iré.

—¿empacar? ¿te irás? ¿a dónde!

—a donde más me plazca.

—¿te irás con él? —preguntó, serio.

—¿y si es así...? ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? —volteó para verlo a los ojos.

—no lo permitiré —dijo, corriendo hacia Usami —¡no dejaré que te robes a MI Hiro-san!

—¿TU Hiro-san? —rió Usami —no veo porqué debas llamarlo tuyo ¿o es que has hecho mucho últimamente para mantenerlo feliz a tu lado? —no recibió respuestas —has roto una promesa. Te has ausentado. Has cometido dos veces el mismo error y tienes el coraje de llamarlo tuyo...

—¿es eso, Hiro-san? —le preguntó al profesor.

—¿qué más...? —apretó los puños con fuerza —te fuiste un año sin decir palabra. Ni una carta. Ni un llamado. Te perdoné, creí que podías cambiar... —lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos —¿y cómo me has agradecido! ¡Haciéndolo nuevamente! —Hiroki se metió en la habitación.

—¡no entiendes, Hiro-san! —gritó, tomándolo del brazo.

—¡es cierto! ¡no lo entiendo! —se zafó. —¡No me interesa entenderte!

—¡perdóname, por favor! —Hiroki lo abrazó —¡PERDÓNAME! —Hiroki intentó soltarse pero Nowaki lo sostenía muy fuerte.

—¡basta! —dijo Akihiko, haciendo que el estudiante de medicina soltara a Hiroki.

—¿quién crees que eres para separarnos! —gritó, fuera de sí.

—¿tú quién eres para forzarlo? Es muy sencillo pedir perdón, pero lo que tendrías que hacer es no lastimar. Hiroki ya ha sufrido demasiado por tu culpa —entonces Nowaki lo enfrentó.

—¿y acaso tú sabes que él tiene cinco copias de todo lo que has publicado? ¿y que guarda fotos de cuando eran niños? No, probablemente no te ha contado que nos conocimos una vez que Hiro-san estaba llorando en el parque porque lo habías usado sabiendo que él te amaba. ¿O es que tú sí puedes herirlo como quieres? No te preocupes, nunca lo he lastimado tanto como tú... ya que jamás llegó a amarme siquiera la mitad de lo que te ama a ti. —al escuchar eso, Hiroki camina lentamente hacia Nowaki, al estar enfrentados le pega una cachetada.

—Hiro-san...

—creí que algún día cambiarías... —dejó caer una lágrima —lo creí de todo corazón... creí que algún día aprenderías a no hacerme sufrir, que madurarías... —lo miró fijamente —me equivoqué.

Una vez todo estuvo en cajas, Hiroki y Usami las tomaron, dejándolas fuera del apartamento. Sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, Nowaki miraba cómo paso a paso, Hiroki se alejaba más de él.

—lo lamento —dijo Hiroki, mirando a su koibito —te extrañaré, Nowaki —le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta.

Nowaki se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, abatido.

...*...

Nuevamente en el auto, Hiroki estaba mudo. Presa de sentimientos que aún no lograba entender sólo podía mirar por la ventanilla y recordar cuántas veces había hecho cosas por Nowaki; quizá para llenarse de odio y olvidarlo sin remordimientos.

—no debes castigarte —por fin rompió el silencio Usami. —No debes creer que mereces lo que ha sucedido.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—¿es que acaso no te sientes culpable por lo que me has dicho esta mañana...? —el silencio otra vez los devoró. —Está bien, no debemos hablar de eso ahora... —llegaron al apartamento de Usami —anda, dejemos tus cosas y ponte alguna ropa adecuada, iremos a cenar. —Le regaló una sonrisa.

...*...

"Este es el mismo bálsamo que otorgaba la sonrisa de Nowaki... Aquel sentimiento que te aleja de la soledad...". Pensaba mientras dejaba las cajas en la sala del apartamento del escritor. Se sentó en el sofá y perdió la vista "Se ha terminado...". Abrió de pronto los ojos "¿y ahora! ¿qué haré? Aún no he hablado con Akihiko acerca de Misaki... ¡Y para peor se me ocurrió decirle que me haga el amor! ¡DIOS, DIOS! ¿en qué estaba pensando!" De buenas a primeras Hiroki estaba descompuesto de los nervios.

—¿Hiroki? —preguntó Usami —¿qué bicho te ha picado ahora? —se acercó para verlo mejor —estás pálido, y aún no te has alistado —le miró lo andrajoso de la ropa que traía puesta —¿tienes algún traje? —recordando sus rotosos trajes, el profesor negó. —Oh, bien, entonces ven y pruébate alguno mío.

Casi a las rastras, Hiroki llegó a la habitación de su amigo. Allí vio cómo Akihiko sacaba más y más trajes. "¿A dónde piensa llevarme? De seguro a algún lugar lujoso..." Otra vez, de pronto palideció "¡PERO SOMOS DOS HOMBRES! ¿Qué pensará la gente! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí...?"

—Hiroki... —otra vez se acercó Usami —¿te sientes bien? —casi muerto, asintió —ven, pruébate este. —El escritor le ofreció un traje negro con pequeñas y delgadas rayas grises. —Es mi traje favorito, me gustaría que lo usaras.

—g-gracias... —titubeó.

—anda, pruébatelo ¿qué esperas? —"¿contigo aquí...?" sin atreverse a pedirle que se fuera, Hiroki comenzó a quitarse la ropa; tímido, torpe. Aquella actuación pueril de Hiroki llamaba la atención del escritor, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. "No me mires...", pensaba Hiroki mientras se colocaba el pantalón. "Me avergüenza demasiado permitirte todo esto..." Se puso la camisa "Me hace sentir que piensas que estoy enamorado de ti...". Tomó la corbata y recordó que no sabía hacer el nudo "Débil, frágil y ansioso de recibir tu ayuda... Así me siento cuando estoy a tu lado... y sé que lo sabes".

—anda ¿tantos años de dar clases y no sabes hacer un sencillo nudo de corbata? —rió con ternura el escritor —déjame ayudarte —se acercó y se colocó detrás de Hiroki, mirando al espejo. Con su boca cerca de la oreja del profesor hacía el nudo de la corbata, haciéndole sentir su respiración, la cercanía de su cuerpo. Hiroki se hallaba mudo, extasiado ante la situación y a la vez, tenso. Casi sin quererlo, giró un poco la cabeza, para hallar los labios de su amigo a escasos centímetros; este se dio cuenta y clavó sus ojos en los de Hiroki. "No puedo..." y se acercaron un poco más "no quiero..." casi rozándose "no puedo evitarlo...". Antes de que el tan ansiado beso tomara lugar sonó el celular de Akihiko. Instintivamente, Hiroki se alejó. El escritor tomó el celular: Misaki.

—¿moshi moshi?

—_¡Usagi-san! ¿cómo te encuentras?_ —"de seguro ha quemado algún mueble..." pensaba el muchacho mientras miraba por la ventana.

—de lo mejor ¿y tú? ¿cómo está Takahiro? —"¿TAKAHIRO! Eso quiere decir que está hablando con Misaki...". La felicidad que había consumido a Hiroki segundos atrás ahora era una angustia inexplicable.

—_pues, estamos todos también de lo mejor ¿qué has hecho estos días sin mí?_

—ha venido un amigo a casa.

—_¿un amigo! ¿qué clase de amigo, Usagi-san?_

—un amigo de la infancia, ha tenido problemas en la casa y le ofrecí quedarse.

—_qué bien... _—la inocencia le impedía desconfiar de Usagi, pero aún así aquella situación no alegraba a Misaki.

—¿hasta cuándo te quedarás allí, Misaki?

—_mañana por la noche estaré en casa _—respondió sonriente "¿será que me extrañas...?", pensó.

—perfecto, pediremos comida italiana ¿quieres?

—_¡qué rico! _—Misaki saltaba de la alegría. _—Estaré esperando ansioso volver, Usagi-san. Ahora debo cortar ¿hai? Hasta mañana _—sin dejarlo contestar, cortó.

Usami dejó el celular sobre la cama nuevamente y miró a su amigo. Aquel traje le sentaba de mil maravillas; ese Hiroki arreglado le resultaba un lujo. El escritor caminó decididamente hacia un desconcertado Hiroki.

—te ves muy bien —le dijo al oído. Embelesado, Hiroki no supo qué contestar. —En verdad te queda mejor de lo que pensaba —mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del profesor, este dio un paso atrás.

—basta, Akihiko. —El aludido lo miró asombrado. —No podría haber soportado que Nowaki me engañara, es por eso que... —lo miró fijo —no dejaré que engañes a Misaki.

...*...

**¡Eso es todo por el momento! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... el beso se está haciendo esperar mucho ^^ Pero mejor así, la historia entre estos dos no podría ser sencilla... Además no quiero terminar el fic u.u**

**Como he dicho anteriormente, los escritores nos alimentamos de las críticas. Si a alguien le disgusta algo o bien, quiere darme alguna idea la recibiré muy contenta. **

**Supongo que en el próximo capítulo las cosas tomarán un rumbo en esta pareja... pero ¿qué responderá Akihiko ante semejante decisión del confundido Hiroki? ¿y qué sucederá cuando regrese Misaki? **

**Esto se va poniendo interesante ^^!**

**Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
